Chapters in Mafia II
Chapters in Mafia II consist of a Prologue and fifteen story chapters. Click on the sections below to read the narrative and walkthrough for each chapter. Prologue Prologue September 26th, 1951 Introduction to the game. Vito Scaletta sits in a darkened run down apartment, smoking a cigarette and looking through old family photo albums while reminiscing about his life. He was born in San Martino, Sicily in 1925 to Antonio and Maria Scaletta and sister Francesca. Chapter 1 The Old Country July 1943 A basic tutorial to the game, set in the allied invasion of Italy during World War II: Operation Husky. The protagonist Vito Scaletta and his squad must raid a Sicilian villa occupied by Italian fascists loyal to Benito Mussolini and free the civilians of a southern Sicilian town. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home February 8th-9th, 1945 After getting wounded in battle, Vito is home on leave and reunites with his old friend Joe Barbaro, who pulls a few strings and arranges for Vito to be completely discharged from the Army. After visiting his mother and sister, Vito spends the next day with Joe learning about his work as an associate of the Clemente Crime Family. He's introduced to Mike Bruski, who pays him to steal a car, thus beginning Vito's life as a gangster. Chapter 3 Enemy of the State February 10th, 1945 On insistence from his mother, Vito goes to see Derek Pappalardo at the docks about a job, where he quickly realizes manual labor isn't for him. After learning of his connection to Joe Barbaro, Derek gives him a small job collecting money from the dock workers. Once that's done, he meets back up with Joe and is introduced to Henry Tomasino, a Soldato in the Clemente crime family. Henry enlists Vito in a job stealing gas ration stamps from the US Government. Chapter 4 Murphy's Law February 11th, 1945 After his success in the ration stamp heist, Henry gives Vito another job. Together with Joe, he wants them to rob a local jewelry store, whose owner is in debt to Alberto Clemente. Everything seems to go to plan until another local gang decides to rob the same store. A gunfight ensues, attracting the police, while Vito and Joe fight their way out of the West Side Mall. The two escape with the jewels, and the Irish gangsters end up taking the blame for the robbery. Chapter 5 The Buzzsaw February 20th, 1945 Henry Tomasino enlists Vito and Joe to carry out a hit on Sidney Pen. Equipped with an MG-42 from Harry's Gun Shop they set up an ambush across the street from his distillery and await his arrival. When that plan fails, they must fight their way through the distillery, finally cornering Pen on the upper floor where he gets off a shot at Henry before he is killed by Vito and Joe. With Henry injured, Vito must rush him to a doctor for treatment. The job finally makes Vito the money needed to pay off his late father's debt. Chapter 6 Time Well Spent February 26th, 1945 - June, 1945 Convicted of stealing federal gas ration stamps during the events in Chapter 3, Vito Scaletta is sent to Hartmann Federal Penitentiary where he spends the next six years of his life. While there he meets Leo Galante, who teaches him the art of boxing and how the Mafia in Empire Bay really works. He also settles an old score with Brian O'Neill. Chapter 7 In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza April 10th, 1951 Six years have passed and Vito has just been released from prison early thanks to Leo Galante. He catches up with his old friend Joe Barbaro, who sets him up with his own apartment. He later meets Eddie Scarpa, underboss of the Falcone Crime Family, and the three set out for a night on the town to celebrate Vito's homecoming. After a fun-filled night of strippers and booze, they top off the evening by burying the body of Frankie Potts, an FBI agent. Chapter 8 The Wild Ones April 11th, 1951 Joe picks up Vito and the two set off to sell a truckload of stolen cigarettes. The plan goes smoothly until a group of Greasers shows up and demands a cut for operating on their turf. Things escalate when the Greasers firebomb the truck, destroying it and the cargo. After contacting Eddie, they meet up with Steve and Marty to teach the Greasers a lesson. The group burns down their favorite hangout before heading to the Empire Bay Forge and killing most of the gang in a lengthy firefight. Chapter 9 Balls and Beans May 6th, 1951 Vito is sent to investigate the disappearance of some Falcone men, Tony Balls and Harvey "Beans" Epstein. Suspecting Luca Gurino of being involved, he follows him to the Clemente Slaughterhouse where he sees the men being taken into the building for interrogation. After sneaking in through an underground sewer, Vito frees the men and then goes after Luca and his crew as retribution. Once that situation is settled, Vito meets back up with Eddie Scarpa at The Maltese Falcon and he and Joe are brought into the family as made men. Chapter 10 Room Service June 15th, 1951 After getting settled into his new house, Vito and Joe are sent to take out Alberto Clemente by planting a bomb at a family meeting he's having at the Empire Arms Hotel. With Marty along as a getaway driver, they manage to get into the conference room and plant the bomb, but the explosion fails to take out the mob boss. When they do finally catch up with Clemente, Joe empties his Thompson 1928 into him, killing him on the spot. Unfortunately, Marty was killed during the job, which causes Joe to go on a drinking binge, and Vito has to clean up the mess he makes. Chapter 11 A Friend of Ours July 27th, 1951 Vito must rush to save his old friend and mentor, Leo Galante, after Henry Tomasino joins the Falcone family and is given the job of killing him. He then has to deal with a family issue involving his sister and her husband, and just when it looks like his long day is over, he's woken in the night when his house is set on fire by the O'Neill Gang. Turning to Joe for help, the two set out to the Hill of Tara to settle things with the Irish once and for all. Afterwards, a broke and homeless Vito is given the keys to Marty's old apartment where he's forced to live until he can get back on his feet. Chapter 12 Sea Gift September 22nd, 1951 Henry approaches Vito and Joe about going in on a drug deal that he promises will make the three a lot of money. After borrowing $35,000 from a loan shark, who requires an additional $20,000 interest, they purchase a large quantity of heroin from the Empire Bay Triads, a Chinese gang who runs the Chinatown district. Then they sell the product to area gangs for a tidy profit. Chapter 13 Exit the Dragon September 24th, 1951 When Carlo Falcone finds out about the drug deal Vito, Joe, and Henry made, he demands a hefty cut. They set out to meet with Henry and discuss the situation but arrive to find Triad enforcer Zhe Yun Wong and his men attacking Henry in Lincoln Park. With Henry dead and their money gone, they follow Wong to his restaurant and attempt to get their money back as well as seek revenge for their friend's death. Wong refuses to give up the location of the money and tells Vito and Joe something about Henry they refuse to believe. Chapter 14 Stairway to Heaven September 25th, 1951 In need of fast cash, Vito and Joe take whatever work they can. First up is a hit contract on a former Salieri Crime Family member turned rat Tommy Angelo. Once that's done, the two split up to make money however they can. While doing a job for Derek Pappalardo, Vito learns that he was the one responsible for his father's death and turns on him and his men, killing them all; then he helps himself to Derek's retirement fund. Flush with his half of the money, Vito goes looking for Joe, only to find out he's been taken by the Vinci family. Once Vito gets him out of that situation, he is finally able to pay back the loan shark. Chapter 15 Per Aspera Ad Astra September 26th, 1951 The chapter opens with Vito reflecting on the events of recent days. Then, after a phone call telling him to meet Don Carlo Falcone at the Zavesky Observatory, Vito receives a surprise visit from Leo Galante. It seems he and Joe started a war when they Killed Zhe Yun Wong and his men and the only way to make peace with the Triads is for Vito to kill Falcone. With no other choice, he takes on a multitude of Falcone's men, but to his surprise, Joe shows up at Falcone's side with orders to kill Vito. Category:Mafia II Category:Walkthroughs